


【代发】肤浅（车） By小兔儿

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【代发】肤浅（车） By小兔儿

贺涵让景天搬过去住，景天却犹豫不决：“我每天发货，会占很大地方的。”  
贺涵觉得面对一个把心住满的人，根本无所谓房子的空间还有多大：“你究竟犹豫什么呢？”他拉着景天的手，吃掉他手里的白云糕，又舔了舔他的手指。景天自认为修炼到城墙厚的脸皮突然间像铺了一层胭脂，贺涵忍不住又去亲了一下。  
景天结结巴巴：“酒上头了呀。”  
贺涵对着景天微微飞红的眼角，感觉对面像是开了满山桃花。难怪那么多粉丝对这张脸趋之若鹜，这么好看的人，谁舍得放开。  
景天当然知道贺涵要做什么，他有过几年的婚姻，离婚后也约过炮。对比从未有过男男经验的贺涵，他理应自如很多，此时却出乎意料地手足无措。事后想起来，他怎么也不愿意承认，在确认可以和贺涵过一辈子之前，他已经爱上这个男人，不愿放他离开。陷入爱情中的人，总会有些不一样。  
景天被贺涵按在床上的时候，脑子里乱哄哄的犹豫着自己该不该主动。然后两只手已经被按在了一起拉到床头，贺涵一只手按住他，另一只手恣意的抚摸他全身上下。  
景天为了省钱自己做了模特，后来又要做直播，一直都努力保持着好身材。他忙起来没时间规律锻炼，就努力控制饮食——能省饭钱又健康的生活方式，同时还能帮自己长时间赚钱，多好呀。他身材好却没有那些刻意锻炼出来的肌肉，不算结实的肌肉均匀地包住了骨骼，外面还有一层薄薄的脂肪。再外面是白皙水嫩得让大多数人嫉妒的皮肤，十分的好摸。  
贺涵在景天的皮肤上刻意地留下了印记，景天迷迷糊糊地：“别，别呀。会有印子，没法拍照了。”  
“相信我，很性感。”  
“真哒？”  
“真的。”贺涵笑着让这小家伙说不出话了。  
景天被贺涵吻得出奇地舒服。贺涵不是徐长卿，犹豫寡决，连性爱也是吞温水地按部就班的进行，就好像他考试时候背下来的那些法条给了他不可逾越的规矩。后来即使景天想挑逗他，在稍激烈一些后也会被说太过放荡，并不是调笑而是认真的说法。难免让人的兴致打折。重楼则如一团火，他带着景天经历一场场风暴，那些痛呼、尖叫、求饶都成了风暴中的小船，不可忽视却并不被风暴本身重视。  
贺涵和他们不一样。景天感觉男人笼罩在自己身上，注意不压到他。和自己类似的身高，比自己略宽的肩膀像是能阻挡所有外界的侵扰，却不会有那么重的压迫感。手被温柔地控制在头顶，轻微的挣扎都被融化在他的掌中。微微的霸道，也有足够的尊重。男人的占有欲并不少，身上的印记不是一天两天消得下去的，让他明确着自己和他在一起的事实。景天跟上贺涵接吻的节奏，在这样的怀抱里他决定好好享受，那些自己担心的小问题已经被贺涵用实际行动否决掉了。  
“有润滑剂吗？”贺涵在亲吻的间隙问道。  
景天的声音黏黏糊糊的：“没有……呀！”柜子里好像还剩下半管，徐长卿走了以后他收拾了屋子，但是并没有像某些人一样要抹掉过去所有的痕迹，有用的都被留下了。但是他不想和贺涵用那个，眼前的男人配得上最好的东西，他们该有全新的开始。  
贺涵随手在床头柜里拿出景天惯常用的护手霜——该有的保养他都会做，这被景天视为对职业和金钱的尊重。把手霜挤出来一些，在手里捂热，然后被涂抹在即将承受痛楚或欢愉的地方。  
“你这么紧。”  
“好久，好久没做啦。”  
贺涵把自己送进去，他不介意景天的过去，但不代表他喜欢提及这些事情。眼前的小家伙还鲜嫩得可以让很多人觊觎，哪怕他们还没领略过景天的好。他还要再努力一下才能把这个小东西拴在身边：“多久了？”  
“哪记得清呀！认识你之后……唔……都没有了。”景天讨好地去蹭贺涵的下巴，那里有坚硬的胡茬在一个白天之后微微顶了出来。他突然有点后悔，自己没有做好准备。在和徐长卿在一起的时候他们还没有钱，第一次开房的时候他还是好好洗了澡，买了几盒脱毛蜡纸给自己作了个疼得直咬牙的脱毛。  
可是现在他什么都没有准备，腿上的毛发在贺涵的赤裸的肩头上。好在贺涵并不在意，他在亲吻他的间隙说：“我该谢谢他的出轨。”  
景天觉得自己身体里的东西又变大了。他鼻子酸涩，像是被什么东西堵住了胸膛，说不出话来。他能坦然地接纳自己的过去，贺涵也能坦然地接纳他的一切：“你真好呀。”  
“多好？”贺涵被这句话逗笑了，突然按住他的腰加速，把他的双腿和手都按在身体两。  
景天突然因为身体里的欢愉和些许的疼痛咬了贺涵一口，喘了一会儿才缓过气来：“让我喜欢得想和你一起过好久那么好。”他知道自己射了，身体的感觉和屋子里的味道都很明显。但他不想就这么结束，所以他把贺涵拉近些亲吻起来：“我特别喜欢你在我里面的感觉。”  
放缓了动作的贺涵被他哄得又一次加快了频率，在他们一起攀上高峰的时候，景天的耳边一个醇厚的声音说：“宝贝儿，搬过去和我住，你现在不反驳就当是答应了。”  
景天觉得整个人都已经被抽空了，漫天都是绚烂的烟花。


End file.
